Rules
Before you enter the rural forest of Greenwood, you must read a few ground rules. It may seem like a slight drag, but once you've finished you'll be able to get involved in the roleplay and decrease the risk of being banned. Even for veteran roleplayers we ask if you still read the rules. There are no secret words, passwords eg. hidden in the rules unlike other servers, and we rely on you to simply read the rules. Any questions, post in the steam group discussions. The Rules General Rules *Being an unprovoked jerk, having a snarky attitude or starting unprovoked fights will get you banned. *Randomly killing players, also known as RDM, will get you banned. Roleplay your battles. *Do not ask to get admin. *If you have a problem, speak up. If you've made your point and you're going nowhere though, please consider calming down. *Failure to read the rules will get you a ban. *No hacking. Period; "Roleplay Enhancing" or not. *It is suggested you download the WB-Face pack. *Posting stupid stuff in the discussions or the tread will earn you a ban, too. Roleplay Names *Set a proper roleplay name, the definition of a proper name in this case is a realistic, non-joke name. *Do not use notable in-game names, fictional or not fictional as your roleplay character's name. *If an admin asks you to change your name, do it, but you can question why. *Entering the roleplay without a decent name will get you banned. Avatar Rules *Set a realistic, serious avatar. *You can't be anything more than a regular human. No, you cannot play as a dog. *Admins who roleplay as non-humans will only do it for event reasons. *There are a few iconic apperances for factions, but these are acquired through roleplay rather than joining. *To change your characters height, edit your character profile in the spawn room. Chat Rules *Use the chat mod properly. Roleplay in the in-character chat. Everything else is OOC. *Use /rphelp to learn the commands of the roleplay. *Do not spam the chat. *Please use proper grammar and spelling for IC chat. You will not be banned for bad grammar if it's clear you're attempting. *Do not use chat emotes such as smiley faces or internet slang term for IC chat. Only use slag if it is done in character. Roleplay Etiquitte *While this server is a full-on serious roleplay, this dosen't mean you have to be a boring sob in the OOC chat. *We don't mind you mucking about when no one is interested in roleplaying, but if more than 4-5 people are online, stick to roleplay. *The story has progressed far beyond the start of the apocalypse via roleplay. You don't need to run around telling everyone about zombies. *OOC chat exists to communicate with players and not roleplay characters. Please do try to keep conversations through OOC to a minimum to avoid bothering others. *Do not try and focus the roleplay on yourself. If your character is interesting enough and you roleplay well, people will give you attention. (If you're being bothered by OOC chat, try using the /toggleooc command) *As a character, you are still important and can fit in most places of the roleplay. If you feel like you are being ignored, try to stand out, but be aware of the above rule. *Try not to juggle too many characters at once. It's good to have a few recognizable characters than a ton of unknown characters. *Do not attack others for roleplay conflict out of character. *The storyline is much more important in this than other roleplays. Please read it. *Relationships are ok, but please, no one wants to see your cybering. Do it in a private chat or keep it away from everyone else. *Don't ingore players. We ignore your characters may have a circle of friends and you may be forced to ignore people in certain situations, but try to include people. Roleplay Rules *Do not power-roleplay. This includes forcing a non-consented death or action on a player. *Please note powergaming can vary heavily and the set-in-stone definition of it can be changed slightly. *Metagaming is a big no. This means using OOC acquired information in the IC chat. *Just because you can hear something in the roleplay chat does not mean you can hear it in character. If someone is speaking behind a wall for example, you cannot hear it. *Attack to hurt, but not to kill. Don't complain if the law takes action against your crimes! *If you don't like how a roleplay turned out, or you don't like a character in the roleplay, don't make and start arguments. *Talk to both admins and parties if you wish to "void" the roleplay. *Any sort of sexual assault, rape eg. is banned completely. We don't care if you both agree to it, you'll be banned permanently *People enjoy creating characters and developing. You do not have the power to roleplay kill someone without their permission. *Despite this, roleplay deaths still exists; especially in missions. If your actions would make it insane to do anything other than kill your character, then roleplay killing will be allowed with an admins permission. *No revenge characters. This means creation a character with meta knowledge vowed to get revenge on someone who has hurt your previous character. Things to keep in mind. *This is a serious roleplay. While there are a few silly moments, take it seriously. *Admins can be wrong. Just because they're trusted, it does not make them perfect. If he or she is doing something wrong, we won't turn a blind eye. Just realise they're human. *The server was made for fun. We want you to be immeresed. This means being vocal when the server stops being fun! *We accept all criticism, no matter how harsh. There's a line when your opinion becomes non critical however. *We don't care at all if you play a character of the opposite gender. Just be mature about it, kiddies. *Ask an admin before making a character with a backstory of significance. Many people attempt to jump ahead and create characters such as Half-Infects and Latent members. These types of characters are usually reserved for players who have proven themselves experienced in the server already, so talk to an admin before making said characters. Rules about factions *All factions require invitation from a recruiter to join. Self-proclaimed positions are not canon. *The factions are judged in-RP by your actions, so represent your faction well! *You can have multiple characters in multiple factions if you do not wish to be restricted to a single faction. *No player faction is hostile to one another. *You cannot be the leader of a faction, and self-proclaimed positions aren't canon. You'll get ranked as you roleplay. *There aren't any gameplay perks of being in factions. However, it will heavily affect your roleplay!